life's switched
by uchihasakura1234
Summary: what if sakura and sasuke's life's were switched sakura was the avenger and sasuke the fanboy from a civilian family


I do not own naruto the only thing I do own is Suki

{Chapter one}

Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap splash

It was the only sound of an seven year old girl with pink hair and emerald eyes in the middle of the night trying to get home fast.

The girl was late and knew she would be in trouble with her father and mother.

The said girl was sakura haruno from the great haruno clan.

The clan was famous just like the hyuga clan for their kekkei genkai the sharingan.

The two clans were always at rivalry at who the strongest clan was and who had the strongest prodigies so far the haruno clan has one of the strongest prodigies who ever made it to anbu captain at 13.

Her name is Suki haruno and she was the heiress to the haruno clan and sakura's older sister.

All of sakura's life she was in the shadow of her older sister so her father never really paid any attention to her so that was why sakura was running home late at night cause she was training to one day surpass her sister and make her father proud of her and love her.

Sakura kept on running as fast as her legs can take her thinking at how much trouble she's going to get in for being out this late.

Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap

"Come on I have to hurry" she thought out load

"yes I see the gates of the compound" sakura cheered as she got closer but something didn't feel right with sakura it was like it was telling sakura not to go any further but sakura dismissed it and pushed the gates open enough so she could get through.

"Okay now I just have to get home" sakura whispered to herself as if she was afraid something would happen if someone heard her.

Sakura ran down the compound going flat out when she noticed something wasn't right. It was too dark and quit sakura was starting to get scared.

'_I have to get home'_ sakura thought as she started running down the path that leads to her house.

As soon as sakura turned to head down the street to her house she suddenly came to a stop her eyes widen at the sight in front of her.

"W-what h-happened h-here" sakura whimpered to herself she was scared out of her mind.

Blood and the bodies of the people in her clan scatter everywhere.

'_No this has to be a dream please let it be a dream'_ sakura though as she moved around the sea of bodies.

"Who-who did t-this to e-everyone" sakura said trying to not get too close to the dead bodies as she moved around them.

Sakura then heard a scream it came from her house.

"Mother, father"

Sakura yelled running towards the house dogging the bodies and the puddles of blood that was everyone alone the street.

'_please be okay please you have to be'_ that was the only thing that went on her mind trying to not be scared and frightened of what was awaiting her at home.

Sakura slowed down a little bit as she neared the front porch of her home as she took a long shaky breath as her hands grabbed the door handle and slowly opened the door.

Darkness was the only thing she could see besides the moon light that had shown through the room as the door was open.

"Mother, father"

Sakura called out to them trying to find them in the darkness as best she could.

Sakura walked up the step and started walking down the hall way then froze as she turned to open the sliding door to the family room.

"Someone's in there" she whispered to herself

'_I'm scared' _

Raising her hand that was shaking she slid the door open slowly and stepped inside while the door slid shut behind her.

It was dark in the room the only light in the room was the moon light shining through the window.

She froze.

There lying on the floor in the middle of the room were her parents lying on top of each other sakura shook looking at their faces that are forever imprinted into her mind.

Sakura felt the presents of the chakra she felt from earlier made themselves known as a figure dressed in all black moved further into the light so that sakura could see them.

Time itself stood still for sakura as she was trying to sort out the events of the night that had happened all because of this one person the one person that sakura looked up to the most, want to be like when she got older and was trying to surpass her in order for her father to recognize her more for what she could do.

It was sakura haruno's older sister that she looked up to Suki haruno.

Suki is only 13 but she was also in anbu and probably the strongest kunoichi in the whole village and clan.

Suki stood there looking at the moon through the window with a blank look on her face holding her katana in her right hand as if she doesn't care about anything.

"S-s-suki who did t-t-this to them" sakura asked with a helpless look on her face waiting for answers from her older sister.

It was quit for a while until Suki looked at sakura and answered her by throwing a kunai at her and cutting her shoulder.

"I did"

Sakura shook while her hand was on the cut the kunai made "your lying you couldn't you wouldn't do something like this" sakura said not believing what she said.

"If you do not believe me than I will make you believe" Suki said as she activated her sharingan and then her mangekyo sharingan and used it on sakura and showed her the horrible things Suki has done to the family.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" sakura screamed as she clutched her head with both hands and fell to her knees in pain and fright.

"Stop it please Suki stop it!" sakura screamed at her sister crying telling her to stop it.

"Do you believe me now foolish little sister" Suki said still standing near the window staring at her blankly.

Sakura leaned forward and emptied the contents of her stomach on the floor from all the blood and screaming she heard from the imagines that Suki had shown her.

"Your weak and you have too many emotions in you" Suki stated as she took one step towards Sakura.

When Sakura seen this she got up and opened the door and raced out of the house into the street away from the dead bodies of her love ones and clan members.

Sakura was scared and alone as she ran from Suki trying to get to safety.

While sakura was running Suki was on one of the power poles crouched with her hands near her feet supporting her weight as she looked down watching sakura run with her sharingan activated.

Sakura stopped and looked up at the power pole where she sensed the chakra but no one was there then she looked in front of her and there was suki.

Sakura just looked at her crying and shaking uncountable "w-why did you do it"

"Foolish little sister I lost all hope for this clan that's why their all dead that's why I had to test the limit of my abilities"

Sakura just looked at her in disbelieve "You're telling me that that was the reason you butchered every single member of our clan?"

"It was of great importance"

"so you're going to kill me now" sakura said shaking even more now.

"there is no value in killing the likes of you"

Sakura looked at her in shock "what"

"My foolish little sister... if you want to kill me...curse me! Hate me! Detest me! And survive in an unsightly life...Run away...run away...and cling to your pitiful life...then one day you possess the same eyes as me the mangekyo sharingan you have to kill your best friend to get it and when you're ready then come and face me then we will settle it" suki said as she activated her mangekyo sharingan and showed sakura the slaughter of the clan again.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh suki stop it!" yelled sakura as she threw her head back with her hands on her head in pain.

When it was all over sakura was panting and still looking at suki but she had her sharingan activated.

"Good bye sakura" suki said as she jumped on the roof and took off.

Sakura looked shocked with her sharingan activated but then got over her shock.

"No!" yelled sakura as she grabbed three kunai that were on the ground and jumped on the roof suki got on to and chased after her.

When sakura seen suki she had her back to her so sakura threw the three kunai at her.

Suki sensed it and pulled her katana out of its sheath and blocked the kunai but one of the kunai was able to knock off her konoha forehead protector.

They were on the street now.

Suki just looked at her forehead protector on the ground and went to pick it up while sakura was just panting looking at her older sister who she use to look up to without her sharingan activated now.

Suki picked it up and tied it back on her forehead she looked at sakura.

Sakura was having trouble seeing because of all that's happened so her vision was getting blurry but the one thing she seen was suki vanishing into the night.

Sakura couldn't handle it anymore so she let the darkness take over but only one thing was going on in her head.

'_Yes I will avenge my clan by killing suki haruno then my clan can rest in peace'_


End file.
